


Moonlight Beauty

by mediaman89



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Porn, Sex, Vaginal Sex, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: A sexy, explicit lemon of Kagura Mutsuki and Litchi Faye-Ling from Blazblue, the two enjoy each others company leading to an amazing embrace of dreamy pleasure. Contains explicit sexual content!! YOU BEEN WARNED!





	Moonlight Beauty

Kagura x Litchi - Moonlight Beauty

 

The two of them, being formidable warriors, have been assisting each other in tough combat situations, such as the one time where they faced off against Azrael, Litchi was almost about to be greatly injured because of azrael's strength, when kagura stepped in to save her, as well as any other tough scenario that they happened to get into with him. Litchi found Kagura to be quite a stud and fell in love with him little by little.

 

The two were standing on a balcony in the moonlit night, overlooking the view the Moon while enjoying each other's company.

 

Kagura: The moon, it looks so beautiful tonight, just like you, Litchi.

 

Litchi blushes a bit at the comment.

 

Litchi: I always have been drawn by your strength, and it makes me want to hone mine. I always thought you were some flirtatious bad boy, but you have some conviction in you, that's what I admire.

 

Kagura: Hey, whenever it takes. Your one of the most beautiful women I've seen. something about you just makes me be more drawn to you, your physique, your talent, and more…

 

Litchi: Hehe, come on, I'm more than just a pretty face.

 

Kagura: Nah, I didn't say you were. Now come with me, too another dimension…

 

They held each other's bodies against each other in warmth.

 

Litchi: I guess I'll be okay with this... To give you more than a check-up…

 

Kagura gives her a kiss on the forehead, it was a soft, gentle kiss meant for adoration, knowing he wouldn't even hurt her at the slightest.

 

She slowly starts to kiss him, after multiple kisses, the two lovers were engaged in a deep liplock. Their kisses danced around and there bodies embracing one another, tasting and caressing each other's skin as the two went into a pleasurable trance, having each other to themselves for the rest of the night.

 

Kagura: oh baby…

 

The two then went inside and started to undress each other while they are making out with each other, they are undressing each other softly but maintaining that vigorous drive of pleasure, and they strip themselves of their clothing and becoming exposed, Kagura could feel his heart beating fast and his crotch begun to swell up, inside she could feel his penis begin to harden and take shape as well as his balls becoming shapely. Kagura is breathing and moaning in and out of pleasure, as his clothes are being stripped out of himself as well as his lover. Kagura is left with nothing more with only his pants, showing off his muscular physique, with his amazing abdomen and chest. He really is quite the handsome one, litchi thought to herself.

 

Litchi does the same thing as she feels and enjoys every bit of pleasure she gets from him, she makes out with him as her red Chinese dress gets undressed from her, she is nearly naked, showing off her black Lingerie, which is her bra, and her panties. Kagura gazes upon every inch of her entire body, her lush, beautiful, ponytail hair, her cute glasses, her athletic, beautiful body, and her big breasts. all of this makes him swoon a lot more than usual because of how gorgeous she really is, and he could feel his penis getting harder and harder by the minute.

 

As they made out with each other, feeling each other's bodies, Kagura has decided to take control from behind her, as he made out with her a little bit in the front, he made his way to the back, kissing and sucking on her neck, well feeling her breasts through her bra, sexy kissing and sucking sounds came from kagura, and litchi moans seductively in pleasure.

 

Litchi: Aaah....mmmm...that feels so good..ohhhh…

 

He is working very well with his hands, and embracing her every beauty in front of her. He is massaging her body and moving his hands around her abs man her waist line, he is also rubbing his erection behind her back at the top of her waist, Litchi also felt his skin and his erection through his pants. This continued on for a while, until they decided to take it to the bed, Kagura took his pants off and heads to the bed, Litchi following afterwards to get on top of him above his waist.

 

Kagura: ohhh, you taking control, huh, baby? *In a flirty manner*

 

Litchi: oh yes, I am…

 

As she stands on her knees above his waist, she started to undo her bra, she took it off, revealing Litchi’s big, and beautiful boobs with her perky tits sticking out and hard. Kagura then proceeded to play with her big breasts with his two hands, he caressed, massaged, squeezed, sucked on her tits, as well as any form of caressing he can think of. Litchi moans smooth and hard and all of it was like music to his ears.

 

Kagura: Goddamn you're so gorgeous…mmmmm…..ahhhhhh….

 

Litchi: Same to you, ohhhh!! Mmmmm!! Oh yeah…..ohhhhh…

 

Kagura proceeds to take off his pants and briefs, he is now fully naked, his erect cock sticks out like a flag pole, tall, shapely, and hard; Litchi looks at it in awe. Litchi massages his cock, leaning forward to him and making out with him on the lips some more. They danced around while making out, as they feel each other's skin and lips while massaging each other's bodies, Kagura even gave her buttcheeks a squeeze a bit.

 

Litchi: Oh, that feels so good, Kagura… *quietly*

 

When they are making out, Litchi strokes his big hard cock a bit.

 

Kagura leans back towards the bed frame, spreads his legs outwards with his erect cock and balls flaunted. She then proceeded to lean towards his cock and start to perform oral sex, she licked his shaft upwards, kissed around his cock, and suck on his cock, this continued for a while, while Kagura moans hard getting sucked off.

 

Kagura: oh that feels good, baby….. ahhhh…. Ohhhh….ohhh….

 

Litchi: mmmmmmmmmmm

 

She then took her panties off, and now litchi is fully naked from the feet up displaying her beautiful voluptuous body with big breasts sticking towards him. Kagura couldn't wait anymore, as he eventually begins to perform intercourse on her, her pussy is just waiting to get fucked.

 

Kagura: *whispers* I can't wait anymore, I want to be inside you, litchi….

 

Litchi: Neither do i, so please take me, into your own paradise!

 

She says as she places her palm on his abs and cock, she becomes to position on top him and puts his wet manhood inside of her pussy, she let out of small moan as his cock goes inside her pussy, he began thrusting upwards into her while caressing her body as both lovers moan in rhythm. Kagura hugs her body as he stimulates his cock inside her slowly then picks it up, it's a beautiful sight seeing his cock go inside and out of Litchi’s pussy.

 

Litchi: ohhhhhh…...ohhhhh!.....mmmm!!....

 

This continues on for a while until she leans backward standing tall with her head rising up on the ceiling. Her hips continue to move up and down like usual, as Kagura moans in pure pleasure and excitement. Her breasts shake up and down like basketballs, as she moves up and down his manhood, all while Kagura feels on her big breasts, then she leans forward so his lover can hug her a bit and make out with her as he slows down all the thrusting before picking it up again.

 

Kagura: I guess I do know how to take control, huh...

 

Litchi: Oh yes you do, it feels so good.

 

Kagura then proceeded to go on top of his lover and then began to do the missionary position, sliding his cock in and out of her, he continues to feel the exciting sensation of fucking her lover and caressing her beautiful body, Litchi feels amazing and wouldn't have it any other way. Kagura move his hips up and downwards very fast while grasping on her Litchi’s naked body. Kagura rams into her and live his head up into the ceiling and lets out a pleasurable moan.

 

Kagura: OHHHH!! fuck…..

 

Litchi: oh yes baby......oh.. oh…ahh….ahhh…!!

 

This continued on for at least a few minutes until they begin to change positions.

 

Litchi gets down on her hands and knees, and he begins to fuck her doggy style. Kagura rubbed her pussy a little bit with his two fingers on his right hand, he then inserted his big erect cock inside her pussy, and begin drilling inside her like there's no tomorrow, he grabs her lower torso and then grabs her ass, massaging her buttcheeks as he rhythmatically thrusts into her with great passion. He looks down at his cock moving in and out of Litchi’s pussy, then he sees his dick starting to get wet from the juices from her pussy, enhancing his stimulation even more. 

 

Litchi: Oh yes... Oh fuck yes... I love you!!...AHHH!!

 

Kagura: Ohhh…..mmmm….oh baby….

 

The two lovers moan with great passion stimulating each other with noise. The doggie style position continued on for a few minutes, then they went back into the missionary position, kagura thinks of finishing her off soon with a great orgasm.

 

The bottom of Kagura's shaft touches the top of litchis waist, then he took his right hand lightly grasping on the cheek of her face and embraced her.

 

Litchi: you're so amazing…. That's all… *giggles a bit*...

 

Kagura: and so are you, baby…

 

They made out as they continue to have sex in the missionary position, continuing on for a few moments, seeing the sight of her beautiful body has she gets fucked before his orgasm, her boobs going up and down, her eyeballs looking upwards she gets fucked, and more.

 

Litchi: Oh God, I think... I'm about to cum…

 

Kagura: Oh fuck yes, me too…

 

Litchi: Cum for me, Kagura, I need it all!!!!

 

Kagura: Ohhhh… oh...oh….AHH…*orgasmed* OHHHH!!! AHHHH…AHHHHH...OH FUC-.... mmmmm….

 

He takes his cock out of her pussy, and strokes it until he ejaculates, he shoots a big load, shooting out several strings of thick, line-shaped, white semen, they all landed on litchis’ big, naked boobs with perky tits.

 

Litchi: mmmmm…..*breathes*.....that was amazing…..

 

He cherishes the sight of her frontal naked body covered with his cum, as he catches his breath he slowly lies down on the bed on his back.

Kagura: I guess I done great, haven't I?

Litchi: Are you kidding? that was great! good night, my prince, i'm so tired...

Kagura: Same, and you too, baby....

They drift off to sleep in the moonlight shining through the room, the two naked bodies then snuggled next to each other and embraced as they fall asleep...


End file.
